


A New Dawn: The Pilot and the Knight

by aMAXiMINalist



Category: Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A New Dawn, F/M, Gorse, John Jackson Miller, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, UST inevitable, Unresolved Sexual Tension inevitable as in the book, caleb dume - Freeform, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMAXiMINalist/pseuds/aMAXiMINalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A succession of Kanera Greatest Hits from John Jackson Miller's "A New Dawn." In SCREENPLAY format, as if I am adapting the book into cinematic visuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/gifts), [pepoluan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepoluan/gifts), [CynderMizuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynderMizuki/gifts).



> As a Filmmaking student, this is a practice. The challenge is to convert a prose format into a script so, for readers of the novel, there are noticeable artistic licenses taken, sometimes out of pragmatic cinematic techniques or my own interpretation or experiments of how events can play out on-screen. It would be fun for reviewers to point out and list out where I deliberately alter events or character actions, particularly for a later turning-point for Kanan later on.
> 
> Because I don't have the time and aptitude to adapt the entire novel, I choose to adapt snips of favorite Kanera moments, their New Dawn Greatest Hits if you will, starting with the moment Hera approaches the directionless Kanan for directions and ending with their flight toward a rising dawn.
> 
> Many thanks to John Jackson Miller for writing A New Dawn. This is my tribute to his writing. 
> 
> The file has been typed out on Final Draft, transported to Photoshop on PDF, then converted into a JPEG. So apologies for the large space of whiteness that indicates a page break. Also, enlarging the image only ended up blurring the qualify of the text so I kept it to this size. Unfortunately, the JPEG images refuses to center too. If there are any suggestion to improve legibility, LET ME KNOW. I want to make the reading experience better for everyone.
> 
> (It's highly unlikely, but I do wish there was someone out there who could critique screenwriting).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Shares are appreciated and will help encourage me to continue these experimental undertakings.


	2. "Words Fail Me": In the Gorse Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you speak Basic?"
> 
> "Words fail me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This admittedly was the hardest segment to script due to the action sequence and readers will note that I condensed the contents from the source material and changed up the dialogue.
> 
> Feel free to offer tips on scripting better action sequences.
> 
> If anyone can find the Marvel Comics Kanan homage, I'll grant you a prize. It's fun "adapting "a 2014 novel when so many retrospective homages can be laced in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Shares are appreciated and will help encourage me to continue these experimental undertakings.
> 
> Coming up next: Kanan seeing Caleb in his reflection...


	3. What are you doing, Caleb?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joining the cause forces Kanan to encounter the face of Caleb Dume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fairly easy to stage. This segment in particular was a practice in livening the prose of the internalized mind of Kanan Jarrus into cinematic visuals and also amplifying Hera's role as an enigmatic figure in the text.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Shares are appreciated and will help encourage me to continue these experimental undertakings.
> 
> Up next: Hera sees Kanan in Force-action for the first time.


	4. Revelation Beneath the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Kanan Jarrus is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the hiatus on updating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Shares are appreciated and will help encourage me to continue these experimental undertakings.
> 
> Up next, the Ghost rises.


	5. A Vacant Co-Pilot Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan finds a home. Hera understands she has attained her co-pilot. Both rise in the new dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This has been a wonderful exercise of my screenplay adaptational skills.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as they will encourage me to engage in experimental projects like these. Compliment, leave constructive criticism, or ask me why I made the experimental adaptational changes I did for a hypothetical cinematic vision.


End file.
